


Perfect Omega

by QueenoftheHobbits



Series: Soft Thighs Series [73]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, overweight reader, plus size reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-11 06:23:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8962414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenoftheHobbits/pseuds/QueenoftheHobbits
Summary: Most alphas don’t give you a second glance. Bucky Barnes, however, can’t stop looking at you.





	

You knew you weren’t the conventional omega, not small and slight, not someone easily dominated. Not delicate. You’d never been small or delicate. You had wide hips and a soft stomach. You had large arms and thick thighs. You were big. You were happy being big. The only downside was the lack of attention you received. Most alphas wanted a conventional omega, the same way most omegas wanted a conventional alpha. You never imagined that a conventional, strong alpha would want you.

So you chose not to let it hurt. Chose to ignore the fact that you remained unbonded, that the only people to help during your heat were betas and that you never had a steady mate for those seasons. That you were mostly unwanted. Choosing not to hurt didn’t stop it hurting the natural part of you, the omega part that wanted a bond mate, that wanted that alpha there. Those were natural wants that were hard to get away from. 

Then Bucky Barnes showed up and it started to hurt more because he avoided you. This perfect alpha, this big, strong man, this epitome of what most omegas wanted in a bond mate chose to ignore and avoid you and it hurt because the last thing you wanted to do was avoid him. He smelt amazing and you could always catch his scent quicker than any other. He looked amazing and from what you’d heard of those he called friends he was amazing in most aspects. Sad, troubled, but amazing...and it bothered you so much that he avoided you for weeks...

But, that didn’t stop the suspicion the moment he started spending time around you. Not talking, but in the same room. It had you wondering why? Why after all this time would he finally decide to stop avoiding any room you were already in? It made no sense to you and no matter how pleasing it was to see him no longer avoid you it couldn’t detract from the suspicion you held. Perhaps that’s why you kept such a close eye on him from that moment on.

It was mutual parts a want to watch, to look upon his form, and a want to understand him and his intentions towards you if he had any that was. Watching him you realised he was watching you. Always watching you and not the type of watching that suspicious or unhappy, the type of watching an alpha would do. Part of you thought you were going crazy, that this alpha had actually noticed you? That he was taking an active interest in you? But, you knew you weren’t, you weren’t imagining any of it, especially because you weren’t the only person to notice. 

Natasha noticed.

Steve noticed.

Sam noticed.

Even Vision noticed. 

All these people noticed, he was interested in you. This alpha was actively interested in you and whether he wasn’t sure how to approach or for some other explanation all he was doing was watching from afar. Part of you was annoyed by that, part of you wanted Bucky to take you by the waist and throw you over his shoulder. Part of you wanted an active display of interest, of want. You knew it was the omega part talking, the part that wanted to be shown dominance, the part that wanted to be submissive to an alpha, the part that wanted to be bonded so desperately. 

But the more modern part of you, the part that thought with her brain and not her instinct said that you needed to make the approach. Bucky was new to everything, probably confused, perhaps even scared. He was in a strange place and interested or not he wasn’t going to make a move on you...whether through fear of himself or fear of you. 

So you did. You could almost see him getting ready to run away as you walked towards him, but something in him made him stay put, made him puff his chest out further (not that he needed to he was large and broad as it was), and stand a little taller. He wasn’t going to run. It wasn’t his nature to run. Alphas don’t run and they definitely don’t run for omegas who could barely bruise them let alone anything else. It was one of those times when instinct, nature takes over from every will to do what one wants. 

“Bucky..” You’re not sure what to say now you’re in front of him. How do you say ‘i’d like to spend more time together and maybe one day we could mate...or something...if you want?’ it came out more like “how are you?” than anything else. It wasn’t supposed to be your job to do this, but it was now and you didn’t mind except you were wondering if you’d read him wrong...what if you had? No other alpha had been interested, if you mention it to him would he laugh? at you? or would he be bashful or agreeing because you were right...?

He shrugged, he was alright, but you didn’t know how hard his heart was beating or how hard it was not to inhale your scent or look strange around you because god, he wanted you to be his omega but he didn’t know how and he was scared too...so scared. 

The two of you stood in silence for a few moments, part of you wondered if you shouldn’t just leave, go away. But you had to do this. You needed to do this...it was just finding the words. 

“I...” You took a deep shaking breath and everything in Bucky wanted to protect you from whatever was making you so nervous, so scared, “Please don’t laugh at me...because I could...I could be making a fool of myself but...” He wonders if he could ever laugh at you, ever be so cruel when all he wants is to protect you from everything that could hurt. “I want to...to be your omega...” 

It takes the breath out of him, you want to...to be his? He never thought that was something you’d reciprocate. In his mind you’d always want someone else, maybe Steve? Maybe Sam? Maybe Natasha...anyone else. Not him, he never imagined you wanting him. He finds he can’t talk, not until you look near tears at his silence and it takes everything in him not to kiss you.

“I..” His voice is choked, rough, like he hasn’t spoken in years, “I would like that as well.” You let out a breath of relief and close your eyes for a moment, it’s enough of a moment for him to gain the courage to move forward close to you and pull you into a hug.

It’s less than what he wants, but it’s all he can bring himself to do. He’s never felt more at peace than in that moment holding you. 


End file.
